<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Gotta Know ('Til Then), When Can I See You Again? by YellowTurtle21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723973">I Gotta Know ('Til Then), When Can I See You Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTurtle21/pseuds/YellowTurtle21'>YellowTurtle21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrienne watches miraculous because it's a French magical girl show, Adrienne), All the Lafayettes are non-binary (Laf, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Genderswapped Burr, Georges - Freeform, Hamilton keeps his fucking violet eyes, I might actually write it all in John Laurens' POV, I needed to get that idea out of my head before it overtook me, I stole one of the names from my first primary/elementary school friend, I'll update the tags later, I'm not American so forgive me if I get the school system wrong, Just know that none of them are straight, M/M, Martha Washington is pres this time, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Philip, So are the letters, Specifically the letter of September 16th 1780, The musical exists in this universe, They're important, non-binary Lafayette, watch an Australian girl try to write American school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTurtle21/pseuds/YellowTurtle21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Lepitite wasn't your average 14-year-old. Well, he was at first. Then, he met familiar people - even though he's never met any of them, or so he thought. After all, reincarnation was rare. There's no way he had a past life, right? Right? Even if he did, so many people from the same era was rare, and all his new friends seemed to think he was from the same era. So what's with all these memories that weren't his?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler Church &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Hamilton &amp; Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/Angelica Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler/Maria Reynolds, Martha Manning/Martha Laurens Ramsay, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)/Georges Washington de La Fayette, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Gotta Know ('Til Then), When Can I See You Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's starting a Hamilton reincarnation au? This gal! This is just who's got what name now, and what chapter titles they'll have. I'm not very creative with names, so some of them might need explaining? Oh, and they all look pretty much exactly like their actors for the musical but younger, except Alex is keeping the blue-violet eyes.<br/>Please give me lyric titles for people who don't have them<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hamilton (the musical), the names I kinda stole, the rights to When Can I See You Again, or many other things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Laurens – Jack Lepitit (Life Is Way Too Short To Take It Slow) <strong>[I stole this last name from a Drawfee host. There's no *actual* relation to Julia though]</strong></p><p>Alexander Hamilton – Alex Handell (It's Just A Matter Of Time Before We Learn How To Fly)</p><p>Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton – Elizabeth "Beth" Sawyer (Go See The World, 'Cause It's All So Brand New) <strong>[Stole last name from Heathers lmao]</strong></p><p>Marquis de La Fayette "Lafayette" – Laf (Switch On The Sky And Stars Glow For You) <strong>[Yes indeedy, that *is* what Laf is enrolled under]</strong></p><p>Hercules Mulligan – Hamish Milne (There's Something In The Air You Can't Deny) <strong>[Literally just the name of a kid from primary school. Pretty sure it's Irish, and it has the same initials]</strong></p><p>Angelica Schuyler Church – Angel Sawyer (Life Is A Trip Down The Road That Leads You)</p><p>Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler Van Rensselaer – Margo Sawyer (Look All Around At The Mountains You Haven't Climbed)</p><p>Aaron Burr – Erin Burgess <strong>[The only person in this cast who reincarnated in the opposite gender, also the name Erin is nice]</strong></p><p>Theodosia Prevost Burr – Teddy Alston <strong>[Yeah she's descended from her daughter, and herself]</strong></p><p>Maria Reynolds – Mariah Lewis</p><p>Thomas Jefferson – Tom Jennings</p><p>James Madison – Jamie Maddox</p><p>George Washington – George Wells</p><p>Martha Washington - Martha Wells</p><p>Philip Hamilton – Philip Harris (<strong>SECRET because it uses a nice line in an angsty way</strong>) <strong>[Almost genderbended Pip so I could make a Rugrats joke]</strong></p><p>Theodosia Burr Alston - Taylor Bartholomew</p><p>Martha Manning - Marty McDonald</p><p>Martha Laurens - Matilda Lemmings</p><p>Frances Eleanor Laurens - Francine Lane-Moore</p><p>Georges de La Fayette - Georges Laffitte</p><p>William Mulligan - William Munroe</p><p>Martha Jefferson Randolph - Maddy James <strong>[Honestly her name is the reverse of James Madison and it's funny]</strong></p><p>Susan Reynolds - Susie Randolph</p><p>Adrienne de La Fayette - Adrienne Naviaux</p><p>Dolley Payne Madison - Danae Payne</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The only reason some of 'em have no lyric title is 'cause I haven't thought of any from the song to give 'em. I probably will edit this when I think of more lyrics. Probably shouldn't have started another fic, but oh well. Hope you enjoy!<br/>Also check out my tumblr the-names-catastrophe and my fanfiction.net account Miraculous Moons And Dragons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>